bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Myth hunter/Welcome To Bullworth - The Worst School In The World:Chapter 5
Prep Fight Yesterday I took over the nerds and now I can go to them any time when I need weapons. Now I finally had some back up in case I get into trouble with the Preps again. Today was friday and hence the next two days were holidays so I and Kevin decided to to go outside the school today. Ricky said to me "I will guide you guys around the town in case you have difficulty in finding where you are.". "Thanks man" I replied. As we were going to Old Bullworth Ricky said "Just like the school there are turfs of cliques in the town also. The preps hangout around the rich area of Old Bullworth Vale, Greasers in New Coventry and nerds at the droganwings comicstore. There is also the area of Blue skies. The townies also called dropouts hangout. They are the kids who were either expelled from bullworth or dropped out of it. The bullies consider in and out motel as there turf ". WE first went to Bullworth Town. Ricky showed me the shops in the Bullworth town. Then we went to Old Bullworth Vale, The Prep area. Ricky were showing us the things in the Vale but I was also keeping an eye around to check if there is any prep. Someone hit my head with something hard like a bat when some one yelled "Daniel! You piece of shit". "What the fuck!" I yelled in pain. When I turned around I saw Malcolm with another Blonde prep. Now I am dead. I looked at Ricky and Kevin but they were fighting 5 more preps. I just kept a little distance from the two. I grappled the blonde one. Malcolm tried to hit me with the bat but I dodged and made it hit the blonde guy's head. He was knocked out. I then got a little away and pulled out a spud gun that the nerds gave me after I took over them. I fired a shot but it missed by an inch. But the second shot was exactly on the head, the same place he hit me with a bat. The bat fell from his hands. I then fired the the next few shots on the preps attacking Ricky and Kevin. While Kevin got a little wounded he was still able to walk but Ricky was struggling to get back on hid foot. Now I stopped using the spud gun and gave it to Kevin. I tackled Malcolm and started punching him but after some punches he blocked and attacked. His punched hit my nose it hurted bad. Now I was real angry. I grabbed his last punch, rolled his arms and hit my elbow to his neck. I then gived a drop kick to his neck. "Damn!" He yelled. "I was just torchuring you, I am going to kill you now" I said. Normally I am not this angry but he provoked me. I could have beaten him more but 3more preps come towards us. "Time to run" said kevin. "I wil beat them all" I said. "Use your brain Danny. We may also get cop attention" he replied. "Okay" I said. Ricky finally got up and We all then started run but the preps were chasing us. Get Away We had to get away from the preps. We all ran until it seemed that Ricky was not able to last the chase anymore. "You better take him back to dorm. I will take care of the preps" I told Kevin. "Okay but look after your self" he said before trying to flee with Ricky. I stopped and picked a fight with the preps just to give time to Kevin and Ricky to escape . I slammed the head of the first prep on a nearby trash can. Before I could do a thing I heard sound of cop cars. Soon I saw 2 coming. Great! I got cops on my ass now. I ran and entered an alley way. I jumped over a wall and hid behind it. There were enough cops on the roads to catch me. I saw a cop coming but before he could see me I just jumped over another wall and entered someone's house. I entered the house from an open back door. I saw the owner coming. I hid beside a Sofa. He went outside from the back door. I quitely made my way to the front door which was not locked. I opened it and exited the house. I hid beside a car. There were two police men on the road. I quickly picked up a stone and threw it on a car at a little distance and it started alarming. The police officers went to the car. While they were distracted, I ran accross the road and hid behind another car. From here I entered another alley way and made my way to another street. While he was looking at another direction I crossed the road and jumped over a wall. I saw a wall seperating two houses which was at enough height that I could climb over to the terrace of the one floor house. Once on there I looked out for cops and jumped on the ground when the road was clear. I ran accross that road and left the area through an alley way. On my way back to dorm I made a phone call to Kevin."How is Ricky now?" I asked. "He is pretty Okay. It is 8pm now. You should get back here." He replied. "I am coming" I said before hanging up. I made my way back to the dorm. "Hey man" said kevin as he got in my room. Ricky was sleeping. "I got a first aid kit. I should bandage your wound on the head" He said. "yes do that please" I said. "Those rich fools are probabely your biggest enemies" Kevin said. "I am going to teach them a lesson." I replied. " Are you going to burn their houses down,Arson?" he said jokingly. "FUCK NO!" I yelled."Get some spray paints. I want to decorate Old Bullworth Vale for those Rich assholes" I said. "That will be a great idea" said Kevin. Next Day I and Kevin went to the library to get some weapons. My head was paining because it was hit with a spud when I took over nerds and a day after that, Malcolm Hit my head with a bat. "We should get some spray paints now" said Kevin. "Yes but we can't buy it ourselves because if after tagging the place, the police may investigate us and may check who people bought spray paints from shops recently. The preps will know that it was us who have rivalry with them and will tell the police that we may have did the crime" I replied. "Then how we are going to do this?"he asked. "We will make some one buy it for us. If it will be a different person police will not doubt at him because he had no rivalry with preps" I told him. Then I headed inside the library and asked the nerds " Do you guys have any project or something for which you may need spray paints?. Algie said 'Yes I am going to the market to get some for my science project". "OK then get 2 cans extra of spray paint for us. We will pay the cost of the paint." I told him. "Okay I will" he(Algie) replied. Category:Blog posts